I Can't Bear the Aliens
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: -Collab with Fire Fire Flaming Fox- Fubuki Shirou is becoming more and more fond of bears instead of harming them. He decides to look after some in a bear hotel that he has made near his school. But he has to survive the mishaps of the Aliea gang. Will he be able to cope the arguments and Segata going over the top with RedBull? Contains Carz' Sebuki and SagiReina.
1. Part 1

**I Can't Bear the** **Aliens**  
 _A collaboration with Fire Flaming Fox_

 _Fubuki and the aliens are bored. When Raimon join them, Fubuki adopts a bear pack and Kyle from South Park appears, havoc rules the Anime world!_

* * *

 **Part One**

"So then he said 'What're we gonna do now?", the I said 'I dunno', then he said, 'Sakka yarou ze!' And I said 'Who are you, Endou Mamoru or someone?!'!" One bear was talking to another about silly stories.  
"LOL!" Bear Two laughed.  
"And then..." Bear One paused. "Look out! It's Fubuki!"  
"Finally! I can adopt some bears instead of killing them!" Fubuki exclaimed.  
"I don't think that's gonna work." Ryuuji muttered.  
"Yeah, bad idea dude!" Tsunami repeated.  
Fubuki gave Ryuuji the puppy eyes and pointed to the bears. Ryuuji tried looking away from the cuteness while the bears looked at the green haired boy.  
"Please, Midorikawa-san!" Fubuki begged.  
"No, Fubuki." Ryuuji confirmed. The argument between them continued for what seemed like hours to Tsunami. He was getting drained out as the bears gingerly tried not to move a muscle. Tried.  
"When do we talk?" Bear One whispered to the other bear.  
"I don't know what do you think?" Bear Two replied.  
"That bear just spoke, did you guys hear?" Tsunami yelped. Both bears froze. They had been found out.  
Ryuuji and Fubuki bothed shook their heads and carried on fighting about the bears. Phew, that was a close one for the bears. Neither of them wanted anyone to know that they talked unless Shirou took them home or something, which was very rare.  
"Fubuki-kun likes bears. Hehe!" Segata guffawed.  
"Guys, stop, we need to hurry up so that I can get my new Inazuma Eleven: The Card Game cards from the corner shop before it closes!" Hiroto groaned.  
"But I thought we were going home." Kariya sighed.  
"Don't be rude, Kariya-kun, we just got here. Fubuki wanted to visit Hokkaido again." Hiroto frowned. Ryuuji looked on hopelessly at the arguments that caused people to think that they were the cutest family. None of them were related!  
"Why is there a walking tree in here?" Bear One wondered.  
"How dare you!" Ryuuji yelled.  
Tsunami pointed at the bears. "See? He did speak!" Nobody seemed to get their brain to click.  
"We want to go with you, Fubuki-sama!" Bear Two growled. Sou machigai nai, everyone had heard them speak, so it was pointless to stay quiet. They just let it go and continued to talk.  
Ryuuji didn't want to separate the bears from Fubuki now they had officially met. "Fine."  
"Yay! Thanks." Fubuki bowed.  
Ryuuji smiled at Fubuki, then at the bears.  
"LOL, epic fail!" Segata sniggered.  
Ryuuji glared at him. Segata took a step back in shock.  
"I have a bear hotel next to Hakuren Middle School, guys! You can live in there!" Fubuki invited.  
"Luxury!" Bear One yapped.  
"You said it!" Bear Two agreed.  
"Can we just go now?" Touko yawned. "I wanna play soccer with Endou!"  
"You fancy Endou-kun! You fancy Endou-kun!" Segata taunted.  
Touko slapped him.  
"Can we have honey?" Bear Three asked nervously.  
"Ouch, she hits really hard for a girl." Segata admitted.  
"Sexist!" Touko huffed.  
"We all know that Segata likes Fubuki." Reina stated.  
"Say what now?" Endou fell over in shock.  
"Segata-kun loves Fubuki-kun." Kazemaru repeated. He got a well deserved slap from Touko. "Ow!"  
"Guys shut up, no shounen-ai, okay?" Touko confirmed.  
"That's gonna be hard." Segata sighed.  
"Let's go, Fubuki." Ryuuji beckoned.  
"Okay." Fubuki agrees, skipping along with his friend.  
"But the shop closes at six pm!" Hiroto groaned.  
"Who cares, let's just go already!" Kariya urged.  
"This is going to be really fun!" Bear Two yelled.

-At the Bear Hotel-

"Where's Hiroto-kun?" Fubuki wondered.  
"Getting his IE: TCG cards." Ryuuji replied.  
"Where are Kazemaru-kun and Gouenji-kun?" Fubuki questioned.  
"Buying a birthday present for Tsurugi-kun." Ryuuji responded.  
"Which one?" Fubuki wondered.  
"Kyousuke-kun." Ryuuji reacted.  
"What one is the one who can't play soccer again?" Fubuki pondered.  
"Yuuichi-san. There's Tsurugi Kyousuke-kun and Tsurugi Yuuichi-san." Ryuuji explained.  
"Stop confusing me!" Fubuki held his head.  
"What's confusing about that?" Ryuuji laughed.  
"Right... Here's your dinner, bears!" Fubuki opened some bear food and brought it over to the bears.  
"Arigatou!" the bears yelped.  
"Look, the post's here!" Segata pointed out.  
"Okay. Midorikawa-kun, your new book is here!" Hitomiko called.  
"Yes!" Ryuuji got hyped up.  
"Nagumo-kun, your new literacy homework book has arrived." Hitomiko added.  
"Oh man, dang it!" Nagumo punched the table.  
"Heh, Haruya hates homework." Suzuno talked to himself. "I'm gonna use that fact in future."  
"I'm back!" Hiroto announced.  
"Yay." Kariya celebrated sarcastically.  
Gouenji and Kazemaru were arriving back too.  
Gouenji slowly and silently opened the door, trying his best not to be noticed.  
Endou turned around and noticed him, suddenly shouting. "Hey, Gouenji!"  
"Bakunetsu Storm Man's back in da house!" Segata whooped wildly.  
"Calm it, dude." Tsunami laid a firm hand on Segata's shoulder.

"Either Ryuuichirou-kun is just crazy, or he's been having a lot of candy." Reina made out.  
"Or seen Fubuki-kun or the bears." Saginuma continued.  
"Maybe he's just had a large intake on RedBull." Suzuno shrugged.  
"RedBull?!" Everyone gasped.  
Tsunami scratched his head. "Does Zel really drink that stuff?"  
"He's pretty crazy, right guys?" Endou simplified.  
"Yeah, by the way, Segata-kun, don't burst my eardrums next time, okay?" Someoka fumed.  
"Fine." Segata sulked.  
"Alright guys! Let's go back to Tokyo now!" Endou commanded.  
"Yosh!" Everyone shouted.  
"I'm staying right here to look after the bears." Fubuki reminded them.  
"Okay, see you later then, Fubuki-kun!" Endou waved.  
"No, come with us, Shirou-kun, I will be lonely! The bears can come to my house!" Segata begged.  
"Ryuuichirou-kun, we can't take bears with us!" Reina bawled.  
"Oh yeah." Segata frowned.  
"Well, I have a new darling now." Rika looked over to Segata. Segata sweat dropped and moved away frantically.  
"Let's get going then!" Endou yelled.

* * *

 **Phew, part one is all done! I translated it into Japanese names because Carz and I only use English names, but I know both, so I can easily translate it. If you really want me to re-do it with English dub names, which I doubt, I will re-do it!**


	2. Part 2

**I Can't Bear the** **Aliens**  
 _A collaboration with Fire Flaming Fox_

 _Fubuki and the aliens are bored. When Raimon join them, Fubuki adopts a bear pack and Kyle from South Park appears, havoc rules the Anime world!_

* * *

"Right we're back!" Hitomiko exclaimed.  
"Woohoo!" Segata whooped.  
Saginuma looked concerned. "Sorry to ask, but Ryuuichirou-kun, are you- you know, too much drink...?"  
"What? No way, mate! Heh." Segata's eyes were dazed.  
"Wait... who drank all my RedBull?!" Nagumo suddenly questioned. Everyone stared at Segata - it was pretty obvious by then.  
"We tell you every time, Torchy-poo ***** , not to leave your RedBull out 'cause Ryuuichirou-kun goes off the walls like a mad man." Reina stated.

"Come back darling!" Rika randomly started chasing Segata.  
"Should have gone to Specsavers." Midorikawa sighed.  
"Hey!" Segata gritted his teeth.  
At that moment, a crash was heard in another room.  
"Ushishishishishi!" Kogure giggled from that room.  
"Rats, he's here now. The one with the irritating laugh." Saginuma facepalmed.  
"I've got to lay off the coke." Midorikawa examined his can of CocaCola.  
"Run, Segata-kun, run!" Kazemaru cheered.  
"Woohoo! Go Ryuuichirou-kun!" Midorikawa shouted. Those were the effects of too much coke.  
Hiroto sweat dropped. "Keep it down a bit, will ya?"  
"I feel forgotten." Ichinose groaned sadly.  
"It's ok." Domon comforted and patted Ichinose on the back. Ichinose, for once, edged away from his friend, thinking that he was a little weird.  
Meanwhile, Midorikawa was still with his coke. "That's better! Wait, hold on, here comes another sugar rush!" Midorikawa remarked. Hiroto face palmed. "You can do it, bro!"  
"Stop stealing my speeches, proverb boy!" Tsunami huffed. "Not cool, dude!"  
"Yeah, you sound like Tsunami with amplifiers." Fudou added.  
Hiroto decided to show some dedication to the younger people. "Not in front of little Masaki-kun, Ryuuji-kun." And failed.  
"I'm not little!" Kariya complained.

"Help!" Segata screamed.  
"But Darling!" Rika called after him.  
"Keep on running, Ryuuichirou-kun!" Reina yelled. Kazemaru watched the whole scene. He was a big fan of this.  
"Hey Ryuuji-san!" A voice called.  
"Not now Kyle, this isn't a crossover." Midorikawa defied. (Well it is now!)  
"Aww." Kyle sulked.  
"But come on, Hiroto-kun will get you a drink and give you something to do, okay?" Midorikawa considered.  
"Really? Do I have to?" Hiroto moaned.  
"But I want Ryuuji-san to do it!" Kyle demanded.  
"I'm busy right now, okay?" Midorikawa replied.  
"Okay, fine." Kyle gave in. "Come on, funny redhead!"  
"I'm funny too, am i right?" Burn asked with a jealous look about him.  
"No, you stupid." Kyle sniggered.  
Burn's eyes went wide. "Wha-?!" Hiroto grinned.  
"Wow, someone called tulip stupid." Segata clapped.  
"Aww, Ryuuji-kun, who's that li'l kiddo?" Reina wondered.  
"It's Kyle from that show South Park." Midorikawa replied. "He's my roommate now because he had some family issues and moved to Japan."  
"He does look cute, I must say." Saginuma commented while patting Kyle's head.  
Bear One heard his stomach rumble. "I'm hungry."  
"Me too." Bear Two added.  
"Fubuki-sama, we're hungry!" Bear Three called out.  
"Shirou-kun, your bears are talking! I'm scared." Segata held Fubuki's arm.  
Fubuki and Segata are very fond of each other, so Fubuki decided to give Segata something to do with the bears to help him overcome his fear. "Okay, Ryuuichirou-kun, can you help me prepare some food for the bears?"  
"Why me?" Segata looked shocked. "Why not choose Ice-cream-head?!"  
"Why you-!" Midorikawa huffed.  
Fubuki thought that he should use his speech voice to persuade Segata. "Do you like food that is even handled by Natsumi-chan?" Segata shook his head. "Well neither do the bears. I know I used to stun and kill them, but I have learned to control the wild ones. Look - these simple cave bears were already friendly. They're sort of family now, so accept them like I have been accepted, okay?"  
"Wow, that is very Osamu-ish, you have been near him for way too long." Reina laughed.  
"I can't help it!" Fubuki protested. "Saginuma-san is Ryuuichirou-kun's best friend which means that he is usually hanging out with him. I'm always with Ryuuichirou-kun, so we're always near each other."  
"Can everyone just stop?!" Midorikawa belted.  
"They're not listening." Hiroto shrugged.  
"I am!" Kyle jumped.  
"Kyle, we told you to stay inside - if you don't, you will go back to South Park!" Hiroto threatened. Kyle cried. The bears growled.  
"Man, Hiroto-kun, that is way too harsh!" Midorikawa was startled. "Come on, let's go in, Kyle!"  
Gradually, Kyle stopped crying and smiled. "Yay! Jordie *****!" Midorikawa sweat dropped.  
"I thought you liked South Park, Kyle." Segata said.  
"Family issues." Midorikawa sadly looked at Segata.  
"Awww!" Reina smiled at Kyle, then turned to Midorikawa. "He can stay with me and Osamu-kun if you and Hiroto-kun want time alone."  
"It's fine, honestly." Midorikawa turned down the offer.  
"Hmm, Kyle looks a bit like Hiroto. Heh, and Torchie *****."  
"Hah, I like it! Torchie..." Segata burst out laughing. "and don't forget Shawnie *****!"  
Kazemaru guffawed as well. "Pfffft! Hahahahaha!"

Midorikawa came out. "Yeah we have a lot of work to do, but we can handle Kyle and Kariya easily at the moment."  
"We've got it covered already because we're smart, unlike some." Hiroto glared at Nagumo. Everyone else's eyes move gradually towards Nagumo as well.  
"What did I do?!" Nagumo panicked.  
"Exactly," Reina interrogated, "what _did_ you do, stupid lazy person?"  
"Aw, I wanted to say that!" Suzuno half moaned, half joked to annoy Nagumo.  
Nagumo's hair looked like it was on fire even more realistically. "Shut up!"  
"Calm it, dudes!" Tsunami silenced the arguing Aliea Gakuen members. Midorikawa nodded, agreeing.  
"Plus we still need to feed the bears." Fubuki pointed out.  
Midorikawa came in with the food. "I've got the food here!"  
"Arigatou, Midorikawa-san!" Fubuki thanked.  
"Aw, you brought the food for Fubuki-kun! Kawaii!" Hiroto went for Midorikawa.  
"Back off, Mister Most-popular-yaoi-guy-in-IE!" Midorikawa yelled.  
"Snap out of it! The Hiroto I know wouldn't do that in front of Kariya-kun." Saginuma shrieked.  
"I'm fourteen, hello?!" Kariya waved his hands over his head frantically.  
"You see, we're all the same age right now, but Kariya-kun, you are technically thirteen years up younger than us." Segata reasoned.  
Aitor folded his arms once again. "Heh. Who cares?"  
"And I'm eight, yet I know what my older bro gets up to." Kyle remarked. Reina flinched.  
"Kyle." Midorikawa growled and glared at him.  
"Reina-chan has no-one, the poor girl." Suzuno patted Reina on the back.  
"Don't... touch meh... Snow Queen!" Reina froze on the spot, shivering.  
Meanwhile, Kazemaru was stroking a bear.  
"Yum!" Bear Four smiled while eating.  
"Fubuki-kun, exactly how many bears did you actually bring?" Hiroto questioned.  
"The whole pack." Fubuki answered as if it was no big deal. Just then, all the bears came out from behind him."  
"You did _what_?!" Midorikawa was heard throughout the house.

"Aw, it's a baby bear, so cute!" Segata stroked the baby bear's fur.  
"Rawr." the baby bear looked up to Segata.  
"Jordie, can I get a hamster or a fox?" Kyle begged.  
"Wow we just adopted bears, now you want this?! Really? Okay, c'mon Hiroto-kun." Midorikawa beckoned.  
"Yay!" Kyle agreed.

 **-At the rescue centre-**

Kyle browsed through the shop. "I want that fox! And that hamster!"  
"Okay, we'll have those two, please." Midorikawa ordered. He collected the animals and their habitats. "Arigatou!"

 **-When they got back to the house-  
**  
"You got _both_?!" Segata gasped.  
"We got them free from a rescue centre. Great idea, Hiroto-kun!" Midorikawa explained.  
"Heh." Hiroto grinned widely.  
"My hamster looks fat..." Kyle stroked his chin. "I'm gonna call him Chewy!"  
"Aww, he looks so cute! Like Osamu!" Reina snuggled into Saginuma. Saginuma sweat dropped.  
"Er, Kyle? Haruya-kun upset your fox!" Suzuno pointed out.  
The fox bared his teeth at Nagumo. "Grr!"  
"Haruya-kun, I mean, Stupid Guy, you're a meanie!"  
"We'll see about that." Nagumo huffed.  
"Woah, Nagumo-kun looks down." Fubuki pointed out.  
"Hn." Segata nodded.  
"We'd better go to bed now, then." Midorikawa yawned.  
"Yeah." Hiroto stretched in tiredness. Kyle lay on Midorikawa and fell asleep. Midorikawa carried him to bed.  
"Sayōnara, minna!" Midorikawa whispered.  
"Sayōnara, Ryuuji-kun." the Ohisama En children waved.  
"Sayōnara, Midorikawa-kun." the other people waved as well.

 **-The next day-**

"Hi-ro-to-kun, are you awake?" Midorikawa shook Hiroto.  
"Huh?" Hiroto rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I am now. Ry-uu-ji-kun, are you awake?"  
"Shut up!" Midorikawa frowned. "Stop ruining my wake up calls!"  
"Right..." Hiroto looked down. "Let's check on the bears then, shall we?""  
Midorikawa shook his head. "Fubuki-kun's already on it. You're as late as Haruya-kun today!"  
"Am I really? Wow, that's saying a lot - I really did sleep in, then!" Hiroto scratched the back of his head, sweat dropping.  
Suddenly, a head popped around Hiroto's door. "Oi, keep it down, minna!" came Saginuma's voice.  
"Gomen!" they both called back. They caught up with the others in the living room. Everyone was there, except from Fubuki, of course - he was still feeding the bears. There were so many!  
"Where's Kyle? I haven't seen him today." Segata realised.  
 _Oh snap!_ Midorikawa mentally slapped himself. _He's my responsibility, nobody else's.  
_ "He's with Osamu. I think." Reina submitted. Midorikawa sighed and put a hand on his heart in relief.  
"Haruya-kun had to go to the doctor's because Kyle's fox bit him!" Suzuno was in hysterics.  
"Hehee, funny!" Baby Bear giggled.  
"Baby Bear laughed! That was so cute." Segata patted Baby Bear.  
"I am _so_ recording that!" Mukata squealed. Everyone sweat dropped. "What?!"  
"That is _so_ going on SoccerBook!" Gouenji continued.  
"What's SoccerBook?" Suzuno wondered.  
"Nani?!" everyone fell anime-style.  
"Whaaaaat?! Fuusuke-kun hasn't lived!" Reina gasped.  
"Oh wow, Fuusuke-kun, how could you forget what SoccerBook is?!" Saginuma face palmed.  
Suzuno thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, now I remember!"  
"Drama queen..." Nagumo muttered.  
"Hey!" Suzuno kicked Nagumo.  
"Ow! That was the leg that the bite was on!" Nagumo was infuriated.

"We're back!" Saginuma called.  
"Yay! I had fun with Davie *****!" Kyle hugged Saginuma's leg.  
"I'm back!" Nagumo sang out, coming through the door a moment later. Kyle's fox yelped angrily.  
"How'd it go?" Suzuno asked.  
"It was -ouch!- fine -ow!- thanks." Nagumo reacted.  
"No, bro, you're obvs not fine." Tsunami stated.  
"Aww, Osamu is much taller than Kyle. They're so cute next to each other!" Reina smiled sweetly. Chewy sat on Kyle's shoulder and looked at Kyle.  
Kazemaru announced to everyone. "Gouenji-kun just posted it on SoccerBook!" Everyone laughed at remembering the moment.  
"What're we gonna do now, Jordie?" Kyle questioned Midorikawa.  
"I think we should go to the park. What do you think, Hiroto-kun?" Midorikawa nudged Hiroto.  
"Yeah, go ahead." Hiroto sighed sadly.  
Midorikawa tilted his head in a caring way at Hiroto. "You not coming?"  
"Cooking." Hiroto sighed again.  
"A great way to avoid letting Natsumi-chan or Fuyuka-chan cook, eh?" Tsunami joked.  
"Sure." Midorikawa did his T_T face. "Right then, see you later, minna! Come on, Kyle."  
"Yay!" Kyle jumped up and down.

* * *

 ***Let me explain: "Torch" is Nagumo's English dub alien name. I thought that it was better to leave it at the original "Torchy-poo" rather than "Burny-poo", because "Torchy-poo" sounds better.**

 ***Kyle called Midorikawa "Jordie" because "Jordan" is Midorikawa's English dub name.**

 ***Another thing where comments about Nagumo sound better in their English dub form.**

 ***Yet another one - Fubuki's name in English dub is Shawn, and also "Shawnie" sounds better.**

 ***Kyle will make nicknames, always ending in "** **ie", for all of the Ohisama En children throughout the story.**

 **Also, all the people from Ohisama En Orphanage (English dub: Sun Garden Orphanage) call each other by their given name because they live with each other. Kyle calls the Ohisama En gang by** **their given name as well because he is close to them through Midorikawa.**


	3. Part 3

**I Can't Bear the** **Aliens**  
 _A collaboration with Fire Flaming Fox_

 _Fubuki and the aliens are bored. When Raimon join them, Fubuki adopts a bear pack and Kyle from South Park appears, havoc rules the Anime world!_

* * *

 **Part 3**

 **\- At the park -**

"Look Jordie, it's Stan! Hi Stan!" Kyle squeaked.  
"Hey Kyle!" Stan waved him over. When Kyle and the others got to Stan, they started talking causally.  
"Why are you in Tokyo?" Kyle wondered.  
"I'm on holiday." Stan replied.  
"Cool!" Kyle jumped. Chewy sat on Midorikawa's head and watched Kyle. The fox ran to Kyle and yelped.  
"So, _Jordie_ , why did Kyle leave South Park?" Segata dared to ask. Reina was meanwhile watching from a nearby bench, eating her sweets.  
"Don't call me that! That's Kyle's nickname for me!" Midorikawa scowled.  
"Soz bro." Segata apologised. _'Kinda cute'_ , he thought.  
Midorikawa sighed. "It's because his friends were in big trouble and his parents died. Tragedies kept happening to him, so he keep to Japan. Then I took him in."  
"Aww, poor guy!" Reina called from the bench. She was listening in. Nosy girl.  
Kyle walked up to Midorikawa, who was still explaining Kyle to Segata, with Stan by his side. "This is Ryuu-nii."  
" _Ohayou gozaimasu_!" Midorikawa waved down to Stan.  
Stan jaw dropped. "It's the Inazuma Japan player, Midorikawa! - uh, what's his name?"  
"Yeah, but then I was kicked off!" Midorikawa huffed. "It's Ryuuji." he added.  
Saginuma interrupted. "But Ryuuji-kun you looked after Fubuki with his broken leg, then you stayed with me and played soccer!"  
Kyle giggled. "And these people are Segata and Saginuma from Epsilon, the Aliea _Gakuen_ team.  
"Neo Japan is the latest team, actually." Segata turned his nose up. "Get it right, Brofloski."  
" _Kon'nichi-wa_." Saginuma smiled.  
"Yo." Segata acknowledged, saluting with one hand while the other hand rested in his pocket.  
Stan laughed. " _Sugoi_! - Is that how you say 'wow' in Japanese?"  
The others nodded.  
Kyle continued. "Also Hiroto from Genesis and Inazuma Japan."  
Hiroto did one of his trademark flashy smiles.  
"Oh my goodness... I. Just. Met. Kiyama. Hiroto!" Stan squealed. "I'm your number one fan!"  
"Ya think?" Midorikawa shook his head. "There are so many Hiroto fans, I wouldn't be so sure."  
"Oi, just because I'm more popular than you doesn't mean that you can talk all smugly without getting any comments!" Hiroto moaned.

"Moving on..." Kyle sweat dropped. "Fubuki Shirou from Inazuma Japan and _Hakuren Chuugakkou_."  
"Hello." Fubuki smiled.  
Stan gazed up at Fubuki. "H-hi." but before long, he was fanboying again. "It's Fubuki Shirou! Oh my days!"  
"And the prime minister's daughter, Zaizen Touko." Kyle gestured.  
"Hey little fella, 'sup!" Touko winked.  
Stan scratched his head nervously before bravely asking, "Can I see your dad?"  
"I get that every day." She replied.  
"Sorry!" Stan felt the guilt of asking that creep upon him.  
"Donmai, daijoubu!" Touko patted Stan.  
Kyle moved over a bit. "Here's Rika-chan - oh wait, she's in a moment."  
"Darling!" Rika cried.  
"Help me!" Ichinose coughed. Stan giggled.  
"There is also the captain, Endou Mamoru." Kyle finished.  
Stan almost fainted. "Pleased to meet you, sir!"  
"I'm not a sir... yet!" Endou laughed. "Pleased to meet you too! Call me whatever you'd like!"  
"Surprised he didn't say he'd call you 'soccer freak with the stupid face', _ne_?" Segata smirked.  
Endou huffed. "Meh. Meanie!"

Reina looked over and gasped. "You're Stan Marsh! You have a dog called Sparky and, and your-! ...Wait... where is Craig with the guniepig?!"

"I love guinea pigs." Segata sighed dreamily.  
Tachimukai's brain clicked. "Wait... We have so many fans! Amazing!"  
" _Sugoi_!" Kabeyama gasped. "I need the bathroom!"  
"Typical." Touko sighed.  
Kurimatsu facepalmed. "Not now, Kabeyama-kun!"  
"Yes now!" Kabeyama ran to the toilet.  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
Suddenly, Kabeyama fell over some string. "Ow!"  
"USSHISSHISSHI!" Kogure laughed.  
"KOGURE-KUN!" Haruna yelled.  
" _Aa_ , _tasukete_!" Kogure cried. Everyone sweat dropped.  
Segata looked at the string. "You okay, Kabeyama?"  
Kabeyama looked underneath himself. "I think I crushed Kyle."  
"Now my ankle is broken!" Kyle moaned.  
"Oh boy." Saginuma sweat dropped. Stan the fox sweat dropped too.  
"Well at least it wasn't me under there this time." Megane pushed his glasses up.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Hiroto panicked.  
Midorikawa thought for a moment. "I don't want to deal with this 'cause I'll be in big trouble if this goes wrong. So it's best if we leave it to the experts." He pushed Gouenji in front of Kyle.  
"Hey, I don't know everything you know!" Gouenji complained. "I can't actually heal broken bones, I can only get them in to the repairing position."  
"Then do that and call your dad." Midorikawa resolved.  
Gouenji reluctantly nodded. He lied Kyle on his back, then tied Kyle's leg in a string before attaching it to a nearby doorknob.  
"Wow, you're an expert!" Hiroto remarked.  
"Well duh, what have I been studying for, then?" Gouenji face palmed.  
Hiroto face palmed as well. "How can I be so stupid?"  
"I don't know. How _can_ you be so stupid?" Midorikawa chuckled.  
Hiroto nudged him jokingly.  
Kyle looked at the gang from hanging upside down. "Heh."  
"Just hope nobody opens the door while Kyle is there." Reina sighed.  
"That would be painful." Saginuma agreed.  
"Very..." Segata looked through the door window. "Wait... Snowflake and Tulip are there."  
Soshaku and Stan the fox looked at Kyle, then Midorikawa.  
"Where's Shirou-chan?" Zeke wondered.  
"With his bears." Kazemaru replied.  
At the call of his name, Fubuki appeared, giving a bear report. "The bears are enjoying it here! Apparently, it's Bear 50167's birthday tomorrow, so everyone has to get him a pressie!"  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Heh. Haruya-kun, let's open the door now whilst no-one expects it!" Suzuno whispered.  
For once, Nagumo nodded.  
Segata looked out of the window and gasped. "Kyle! Move now!"  
"Why?" Kyle asked.  
Before Segata could respond, Midorikawa yanked Kyle from behind the door without moving him from his position or catching him on anything and swung him onto his lap.  
Just then, Suzuno opened the door. " **Hi people, we are here!** " he announced. Then he peered behind the door. "Where is he?"  
"I'm here!" Kyle scowled.  
Reina looked at her phone. "Wait... so in South Park, Kyle is paper, but in Japan, he's anime... hmm..."  
"I'll buy the bears' honey." Segata offered.  
"Shirou-kun, you're taking this bear thing too far." Saginuma points out.  
"The baby bears are so cute, Segata-kun!" Kazemaru sighed.  
"Trust me, I'm a natural." Fubuki explained. "Seriously, I know what I'm doing."  
"Okay..." Saginuma murmured.  
"Can I take care of a baby bear?" Kazemaru enquired.  
"Sure; I'll make sure you do it properly for a week, then you can do it by yourself." Fubuki told him.  
"Cool!" Kazemaru exclaimed.  
"I'm still buying the honey." Segata signalled.  
Kazemaru looked back at Fubuki. "Do I have to buy the honey myself, or is Segata doing all of it?"  
"Ryuuichirou-kun is doing the weekly shopping for all of the bears." Fubuki confirmed.  
"Fine." Segata nodded.  
"Okay!" Kazemaru agreed.

Reina held Kyle up. "Hmm, so you aren't made out of paper, like the wiki said earlier."  
Kyle blinked. "Uh, Jordie! Zeke Weke!"  
"Zeke Weke! Ahahahhahahaha!" Suzuno burst out laughing."  
"It's not that funny." Nagumo smirked.  
"I wonder if Shawn has seen We Bare Bears." Saginuma wondered.  
"Yelp." Stan the fox yelped.  
Baby Bear 22 looked at Fubuki. Soshaku ate his cookies.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As you can see, I have now translated this all into Japanese names except for the nicknames. ^^**


End file.
